<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payback is a ... by Olpgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946230">Payback is a ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl'>Olpgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfectly Arranged [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eavesdropping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Protective Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after their wedding, Rey overhears a conversation between her husband and her father in law, and makes a decision that changes her and Poe's life forever.  And gives them the perfect chance to get back at Kes.</p><p>Perfectly Arranged Epilogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfectly Arranged [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payback is a ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy sinful Sunday!</p><p>So here is the last chapter of Perfectly Arranged so thank you for the people who loved this story and stuck with it for the loooong breaks in between chapters, hope you enjoy Poe and Rey still being dumbasses ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is what she got for eavesdropping. She’d been torturing herself for days, all because she just had to keep listening. Lesson learned. But she’d started noticing everything now that she knew the truth.  Poe had been putting up with this for over two years, and he’d never said a word to her. The only time he’d ever brought up the subject was right after they had returned from their honeymoon, and all he’d said was to tell him when she was ready. </p><p>Poe was really good with kids. She knew that. She’d seen it with their niece, friends’ kids, random children they’d met at events over the years. She still couldn’t decide if it was from the years of teaching rookie pilots or if it was the fact that he acted like a five year old, but he just seemed to click with them. She held a baby, and it just screamed it’s head off, but when he did it, it was like watching a baby whisperer. </p><p>The more she thought about it, the worse it got. She knew better than to google herself, but it was time to make an exception. Since their wedding, the tabloids had declared her pregnant 12 times.  Mind you, they had also published that their marriage was completely falling apart three times because of ridiculous reasons, so it wasn’t the most accurate source. They really ought to sue those idiots, but she was getting off-topic. She was only 25; they didn’t need to rush this. But of course, her stupid sister had to pop one out right away. Two years of wedded bliss (in large air quotes), and they had a toddler. Mind you, their daughter was born seven months after their wedding. No one had bought the premature story. No one. </p><p>She’d thought it was a little odd that Kes had stopped bringing it up. He’d been hinting about grandchildren since the moment she and Poe had met.  Well, gotten engaged, but there wasn’t much difference between the two, honestly. She’d expected the not so subtle hints to get worse once they were officially married (because he refuse to recognize their actual anniversary), but he’d just stopped altogether. Or so she thought. Then she heard it.  The conversation that had changed her life.</p><p>“So,” Kes said, not so casually. </p><p>She couldn’t see him, but she was sure Poe was rolling his eyes at his father.  He was being quiet, the opposite of Poe. </p><p>“She’s still not ready?”  her father in law asked shortly after. “Is she ever going to be?</p><p>“For the millionth time, dad, yes she wants a kid,” Poe replied.  “I’m not the one who has to grow another person then go through hours of extreme pain to get that person out. When she wants to try, we will and me annoying the crap out of her isn’t going to make it happen sooner. You annoying the crap out of her won’t either. It’ll probably just make it take even longer. You know what she’s like when anyone tries to push.”</p><p>Kes sighed. “But two years?  What if something’s wrong?  Having a child can take years!”</p><p>“Then we adopt. Which I’ve also told you a million times,” Poe stated. “Bug me all you want, I told you that, but ordering my wife to get knocked up is just fucking creepy. Whatever is making her hold back is for me to figure out, so just stay out of it.”</p><p>“And I have been!  I haven’t said a word about it to her!”  Kes implored. “I’d just like to have a grandchild before I die!”</p><p>“And unless you have something important to tell me, we’ve got a decade still,” Poe replied sarcastically.  “It’s almost like you want weekly fucking progress reports. I’m ready, and she’s not. So until that changes, just suck it up, dad. This is what you get for putting all your eggs in one basket. It’s not my fault I’m an only child.”</p><p>“So, you guys decided you’re having more than one?” Kes replied excitedly. </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Poe groaned, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. “There will be some type of small humans. Eventually. Just chill out.”</p><p>She hid quickly, ducking behind a curtain like a character from a bad mystery novel at the sound of footsteps. “I just want you two to be happy!” Kes called out. </p><p>“We are happy, don’t you get that!  So just stop nagging!” Poe’s frustrated voice replied.</p><p>She waited, her breathing shallow until she was sure Poe had left, sneaking a peak before slipping into the dining room herself. She tried for normal, not too sure she was successful, but Kes didn’t mention a word about grandchildren or his conversation with Poe to her. It wasn’t like she didn’t want kids, but she didn’t have a clue on how to be a parent.  She needed to talk to Poe, that was the adult thing anyways. Something they still didn’t seem very good at. </p><p>The conversation that should have happened didn’t. Poe tended to be a distraction, even if it was the good kind. But the idea stayed in her mind. So when Rose tried to remind her of her doctor’s appointment the next week, she made a decision of her own. No shot meant no birth control;  no birth control only meant she could get pregnant. Kes was probably right; it could take years before it actually happened. Plus, stress meant it would take longer; she at least knew that much.  It was almost time for them to head to Jakku; their compromise was splitting each year between Yavin and the desert. They were both busy preparing, Poe trying to make sure everything was settled before leaving his unit for six months, her going over her regent’s updates to take on the mantle of ruler again.  The first month was always crazy; nothing would happen as they settled in and got back to the day to day, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three weeks later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe was already in bed, watching a movie as he lounged against the headboard. Compared to his usual routine, Jakku was practically a vacation for him.  Once he finished whining about the lack of entertainment and edible food. Heading to their closet, she gave him a smile before getting ready for bed. He hadn’t moved by the time she finished, looking over with a smile as she exited.  He patted the space between his legs, so she settled in, collapsing against his chest. </p><p>“You know I can help,” Poe finally spoke. “I don’t really want to spend the next few months bored off my ass like last time.”</p><p>“I know,” she replied, wrapping an arm behind her to curl into his hair. “Give it time. People are worried you’ll try to take over still.  We’ve already changed so much and they know it’s because of you.”</p><p>“Who knew being dragged into the current century would be bad,” he snorted. </p><p>“At least you’ve got a blu ray this time,” she laughed. “I don’t know how you survived last year, honestly.”</p><p>“I don’t know either,” he drawled, “I’ve got a much better view at the moment than the movie right now.”</p><p>It took her a moment to realize what the was talking about, her old tank top doing a terrible job at covering her breasts.  Poe’s hands came up to cup her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. A small sigh escaped her, moving her own hands to caress his thighs. Poe kissed down her neck, kneading and squeezing before slipping down one strap of her tank top, then the other. His warm hands cupped her again, teasing her nipples into tight points. The days of quick fucks whenever they could had mostly gone, they weren’t two strangers forced into an alliance anymore. Poe knew her body well, and he knew exactly how to make her crazy or how to make her beg. Tonight seemed to be a slow night, one where he wanted to take his time just to tease her. </p><p>She leaned back somewhat awkwardly, so she could reach him for a kiss. Poe was happy to oblige, taking his time to explore her.  It was merely a distraction.  One of Poe’s hands slid lower, pulling down her shirt in the process, so he could slip his hand into her underwear. A single finger pushed into her, pumping slowly. “So fucking wet for me,” he groaned, teasing her with the slow in and out. Her hips bucked, legs spreading wider, wanting more. He did the opposite, the single digit gliding up to rub her clit gently, barely brushing it. </p><p>She was close already; the move always exhausted them, it had been weeks since they’d had the energy for this. She rocked against him, wanting more friction when he pulled his hand away suddenly. She barely let the whine escape before he was moving out from behind her, ripping the T-shirt off his body and moving to remove his shorts. She was distracted by the sight, muscled arms and shoulders, thick, muscular legs but mostly by the erection standing at attention. He was back in front of her in seconds, sliding his hands up from her knees to take off the underwear and her shirt together, tossing them to the floor. </p><p>Then Poe was kissing her, flush against her body, and still wanting him closer. But Poe liked teasing her, drawing it out, driving her insane. He seemed content to just touch her, hands skimming over her skin; whispering what he wanted to do to her in her ear. The bastard wanted her to beg. </p><p>“Poe,” she whined, his name more drawn out than usual. </p><p>He simply hummed, moving his mouth away from her neck to tease a nipple. She moaned again, trying to rub herself against him, but he knew her just as well as she knew him. “Want something?” he teased. </p><p>“You!”</p><p>He smiled, one hand moving down to grasp his cock.  He didn’t line up with her entrance like she expected, instead sliding it up and down her folds, teasing her more.  She whined, hips jerking, trying anything to get him to stop teasing and just fuck her without caving.  Poe just laughed but finally slipped the tip of his cock in.  The bastard just kept up the shallow thrusts, refusing to sink in completely.</p><p>“Poe! Please!”</p><p>“There ya go,” he smirked but finally pushed all the way in.</p><p>Wrapping her legs around his ass so he couldn’t leave, Poe took his time, thrusting almost lazily into her.  His head dipped down, giving her a series of wet kisses, leaving a trail from her neck to her breasts.  He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly before his teeth scraped carefully.  Pulling his hair in retaliation, Poe just laughed.</p><p>“I’m going to take my time tonight,” he grinned.  “Unless …”</p><p>“I hate you!”</p><p>Poe just hummed, stopping his hips completely.  “Well, if that’s how you feel.”</p><p>Two years later, she still didn’t know how he could talk in complete sentences during sex.  “Fuck me!” she whined.</p><p>Poe’s lips were on hers in an instant, one hand sliding to her hip, changing the angle and began thrusting faster.  Finally.</p><p>She kept Poe’s head down, nipping at his lips, hips rocking up to meet his.  He groaned into her mouth before moving to nip at her earlobe.  “Touch yourself,” he panted.  “I wanna feel you coming on my cock tonight.”</p><p>He watched as one arm slid between them, using a finger to rub furiously at her clit.  She was close enough all ready, between the teasing and his mouth going back to sucking on the nipple.  Letting out a cry, her back arched, body tensing as Poe swore loudly, still thrusting rapidly.  She had recovered enough in time to watch as he stopped, mouth opening to whisper a swear.</p><p>His eyes opened, pulling out of her slowly only to drop beside her on the bed. “Fuck, now I need a shower,” he laughed, making no move to get up.</p><p>“I need a second,” she replied, still feeling the residual twitching in her muscles.</p><p>Poe leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and whispering that he loved her before rolling out of their bed and heading towards the washroom.  She allowed herself a moment, stretching all the way down to her toes before finally getting up to join him.  And if she was lucky, round two.</p><p><b>Six weeks later</b> </p><p> “Come on,” Poe’s voice repeated, shaking her gently. “It’s been a week. You need to see a doctor.”</p><p>Groaning loudly, she tried to roll over, regretting it immediately. She swallowed convulsively until the feeling passed enough for her to look at him. “Doctor,” he insisted. </p><p>“It’s just a little bug,” she whined. </p><p>“Like it was just bad food last week,” he replied. “If I didn’t know it was impossible, I’d think you were pregnant.”</p><p>She must have blanched, Poe’s eyes widening almost comically. “I might have stopped getting my shots and may have forgotten to tell you with the move,” she replied uncertainly.</p><p>Poe’s mouth opened and closed several times, the confusion marring his face. She had finally done the impossible; she’d made Poe forget how to talk. This wasn’t the reaction she had been expecting; she had assumed he wanted this. He had told his father he wanted this.  The nauseous feeling in her belly doubled, making her sprint towards their washroom. </p><p>Her empty stomach revolted, but nothing came out.  Her stomach settled back to its former state of mild nausea, but it was distracting enough, not noticing Poe was beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. His confusion had vanished, shifting to worry. “You okay?”</p><p>She started to nod but thought better of it. “Not really.”</p><p>“Think you can make the trip to a doctor?”</p><p>She sighed; there was no way he was going to let this go. “It’s better to call one in,” she replied. </p><p>Poe helped her stand, pulling her into a hug. She relaxed against his chest, letting him hold her. “Are you okay?” she whispered, nervous to hear his answer. </p><p>“You surprised the hell out of me,” he chuckled. “But definitely the good kind.”</p><p>The relief flooded her, sagging even further into her husband.  “Your dad is going to be so happy,” she smiled, then frowned.  “He’s never going to leave us alone now, is he?” </p><p>Poe groaned, head dropping forward. “Fuck, he’ll never shut up about it.”</p><p>She took his hand, his thumb brushing over her fingers. She held him tighter than usual, her mind really letting the possibility sink in. They were going to be parents, a concept she was still terrified by but somehow also wholly excited. Would the baby look like her or him?  Be some combination of both of them? Boy or girl? She wanted to shake her head, she wasn’t even sure how they were supposed to wait for months to find out. </p><p>“So if the doctor confirms it, what do we do?” she asked. </p><p>“Baby books?” he said uncertainly. “Damn, we need to get the internet here somehow.”</p><p>“At least here, I won’t have to put up with the paparazzi and more ‘bloated or baby bump’ crap.”</p><p>Poe pulled away, a downright devious smile on his face. “Wait, no one but us is going to know. For fucking months!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a good thing, isn’t it?” she asked warily. “That’s why we need to tell people.”</p><p>“I have a better idea. We don’t say a fucking word,” Poe grinned. “It’s payback time.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Five months later</b> </p><p> </p><p>She’d never been more thrilled for the Yavin storm season, giving her the excuse to wear the bulky raincoat, and Kes was nowhere to be seen.  Poe kept a protective arm around her as they ran towards the waiting car, escaping the heavy rain.  She wasn’t used to the humidity anymore, flushed from the short sprint.  And the added weight.  Poe absently placed a hand over her now swollen belly, a habit he’d picked up since the first hint of a bump began to show.</p><p>Somehow they’d managed to keep their secret; she wasn’t entirely sure how.  But dinner tonight would be the big reveal if they could get back into the palace without Kes noticing.  The staff at the Jakku palace was loyal to her, and to a certain extent, Poe.  Rose and Bee gleefully helped them out, Rose going so far as to fly to Bespin for maternity clothes, though her crush on Finn might have had something to do with that. Doing almost all of her business by phone once her bump became impossible to hide, Poe handled anything else.  Once they had the official confirmation, Poe’s overprotective side had kicked in with a vengeance.  She’d expected it, but not to the degree she got.  The upside was her people finally got to see him, not as a potential usurper, but as the consort he was.</p><p>Her colour settled back to normal in the air-conditioned car, but her nerves became worse. Taking the hand on her stomach in hers, Poe looked over and gave it a squeeze.  “I’ve got it covered, don’t worry,” he winked.</p><p>“Do I want to know?” she asked, amused.</p><p>“All above board,” he replied.  “Using my powers for good.  For once.”</p><p>Whatever he had planned worked, the entrance to the palace empty, allowing them to sneak up to their rooms.  Poe shooed her to the en suite, directing the staff with their multitude of luggage.  She was already tired; naps seemed to be becoming an integral part of her day.  Peeling off the wet coat, she looked over at the mirror.  It was still strange to see herself like this, hand sliding down to hold her stomach protectively.  In just a few short months, she’d be a mother.  It was still terrifying, but she at least felt more comfortable with the idea.  </p><p>She saw Poe enter, watching his reflection in the mirror.  He stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, tucking his chin on her shoulder.  “Happy to be back?</p><p>“Happy to be on solid ground,” she laughed.  “I’m amazed you didn’t try to distract me with the mile-high club again.”</p><p>Poe just shrugged, but his hands swept up to give her breasts a gentle squeeze.  He was a big fan of her new and improved pregnancy chest.  “You napped the entire time, but I’m more than happy to help right now,” he whispered, finishing off with a nip to her earlobe.</p><p>Once her morning sickness had passed, it was like she had travelled back in time to their engagement days.  She’d been all over Poe, a non-stop wanting that Poe was more than happy to oblige.  She had expected it to taper off as her belly grew, but Poe simply took it as a challenge.  She would never have pegged him for the pregnancy kink kind of guy, but he seemed more than happy with her increased hormones.  </p><p>He tweaked her nipples through her shirt, leaving her to groan loudly.  “Dinner, remember?”</p><p>Poe needed to pull away from her neck; she could see his hooded eyes through the mirror.  “I’m happy to wait until breakfast to do this.  Next week even.  Or after the baby’s born,” he replied, going back to kissing her.  </p><p>Pushing his hands away, she turned to look at him.  “I’m not staying in here for another few months.  Especially since you’re supposed to go back to the base next week,” she said, aiming for stern.</p><p>Poe pouted.  She would have laughed if she didn’t find it strangely arousing.  Then again, most things to do with Poe were arousing, even before she became a hormone bomb.  “After dinner?” he suggested.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but it was completely for show.  If it weren’t for the fact she was starving, she would have let Poe do whatever he wanted;  it tended to work out well for her.  “Dinner first,” she insisted.  </p><p>They weren’t exactly known for their promptness, but for once, they were the first ones down.  Rose’s choices in maternity wear weren’t precisely what she would have chosen, but a few worked wonders.  The babydoll dress mostly hid the bump, and with the help of an old sweatshirt of Poe’s, it was almost impossible to tell.</p><p>She wasn’t’ entirely sure how she kept her calm through dinner, but Poe’s habit of talking too much was useful at keeping Kes from noticing much.  She was eating even more than usual, but so was Poe, his constant complaints about Jakku keeping the ruse going.  What she hadn’t expected was Kes wanting to hug her when he finished eating.</p><p>She acted on instinct; she adored her father in law, their plan going to hell as Kes pulled away in shock.  Looking between the two of them, his hand reached out to her stomach, pausing before making contact.  She nodded, letting him feel.  The guilt washed over her slightly as the look of awe came over his face.</p><p>“You’re …” he started, pulling his hand away.</p><p>Poe left his chair, heading over to his father.  “Dad?  You okay?” he asked, obviously worried.</p><p>The guilt washed away with his next words.  “Fucking, finally!” Kes crowed, startling them both.”I won the bet with Luke!”</p><p>“What?” she and Poe asked in unison.</p><p>He pulled his son into a hug before kissing her on the cheek.  “Luke didn’t think you two would have any kids for at least five years, so I win,” he bragged.  “Boy or girl?  I’ve got another side bet with him about that.”</p><p>She shook her head; she was very tempted to do something drastic, like making Poe king by the end of the day.  Poe would pardon her for regicide, right?  He must have sensed her mood, pulling her along with him.  “Our parents are assholes,” he said placatingly.</p><p>“Well, you up for some more payback?  Because I’m in the mood for some right now,” she grumbled.</p><p>“What did you have in mind, sweetheart?”</p><p>She turned to her husband, the man she had never expected to become so important to her.  Who would have thought her running away with a stranger to avoid getting married would lead her to the perfect person for her.  </p><p>“Whatever you had in mind for tonight,” she said, sliding her hand to glide over his cock over his shorts.  “Let’s try it out in the master suite.  Now.”</p><p>Poe groaned, grabbing her for a kiss.  “Suddenly, I have the urge to raid the vault, borrow dad’s crown.”</p><p>“Payback is a bitch, and right now, so am I.”</p><p>“You are so fucking hot when you’re mad,” he smirked.</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me, flyboy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>